Cheater
by littlewankershim
Summary: Brittany cheats on Sam with Jake. Full GKM prompt inside.


**Prompt**

_Brittany is dating Sam, but he's just too sweet, clumsy and inexperienced in bed to please her, so she starts cheating on him with Jake, who's more slept with almost as many girls as she has. She loves it when he's rough with her, and shames her for cheating and liking it rough. She always begs him to cum inside of her, and loves the feeling of having it inside of her when she's cuddling or hanging out with Sam._

* * *

Brittany sat on the grassy football field watching the Cheerios practice while coach Roz shouted orders. They were off on their quarter turns, but that really wasn't Brittany's biggest problem. A light buzz from her phone caught her attention. Flipping it open she read a message from her boyfriend Sam.

**Babe, where you at? I thought we were going to walk home together?**

She flicked open her flip phone and typed out a quick reply.

**Sorry, I can't today. I forgot I have motocross practice. I already got picked up. Maybe tomorrow?**

Brittany snapped her phone shut and closed her eyes letting the wind whip by trying not feel guilty for lying. Sam Evans was one of the nicest boys in town. When they went out to dinner he always opened doors for her, held out her chair, and payed. When Brittany felt down he'd do silly impressions until she laughed so hard her sides hurt. Sam was the kind of boy any mother would be happy to have date their daughter, but there was just one problem. Sam wasn't exactly amazing in the bedroom department.

Since she was old enough to wear a bra Brittany had gotten sex on the regular from Santana. They had learned each others moves and kinks until they had become totally in sync in bed. It was like Santana knew exactly what Brittany was thinking before she even thought it, which was what made them such an unstoppable pair and their sex tap hit viral level popularity. Rebounding off of Santana with Sam was like eating perfectly seasoned stake your whole life only to suddenly start living off of tofu.

She had tried everything she could think of to improve things, but nothing she taught him seemed to stick. Every time they hooked up Sam insisted on doing the same four moves he had learned in his days as a stripper, which left Brittany forced to fake an orgasm just to make it stop. She felt horrible because Sam was such an amazing guy, but she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

Brittany's phone buzzed again. Flipping it open she saw two missed texts.

**Sounds good babe. Luv u.**

**Hey are we hanging out today?**

Brittany licked her bottom lip as she stared down at the text from Jake Puckerman. A deep red blush rolled across her cheeks. She knew it was wrong-She had always known it was wrong, but there was something about cheating that always gave her a rush. It could have been the risk of getting caught or the temptation of forbidden fruit, but whatever it was it made her pulse quicken.

**Yea meet me in the locker rooms.**

Brittany couldn't hide her grin as she stood and tossed her bog over her shoulder, taking off toward the locker rooms. The Cheerios had at least another hour and a half until practice was over and that was more than enough time for her to get her fix.

* * *

"That was fast." Jake said stepping from around the corner of one of the shower stalls, steam from the hot water hung around his dark caramel skin. His arms were folded over a perfectly sculpted bare chest. Only a towel wrapped around his waist kept him from being totally naked.

Brittany gave a half shrug and began to pull her sweater off over her head and tossed it to the floor as she moved closer.

"The Cheerios wont be done for a while and I wanted to make the most of this time. " She said kicking off her socks and shoes into a pile. She noticed Jake's hungry eyes watching her as she undressed, so she decided to make a good show of it.

She turned her back to him as she roamed her body with her hands. Just to tease she slipped one strap off her left shoulder and then the right. She tugged at the hem of her pants turning back to face him so he could watch her slowly unzip them.

"Britt..." he groaned as he watched fixated on her hips as she slid the pants down to her ankles. She could see his bulge growing through the white McKinley towel. Untying the cloth Jake tossed it aside and grabbed hold of his erection as Brittany shed her bra completely.

"Fuck, you're taking way to long" Unable to hold back any longer Jake lunged for Brittany scooping her up in the air and pinning her against the side of the shower wall. She let out a small squeak of amusement, which quickly turned into low moans as Jake began sucking on her already hard nipples.

Jake had been with almost as many girls as Brittany had, which made him the perfect partner to cheat on Sam with. He knew his way around the female body just as well as Santana and didn't come with the same baggage as puck. It didn't hurt that he had the hips of a dancer like mike ether.

His nimble fingers tore her soaked panties as far away from her core as he could without setting her down to take them off. He didn't waste anytime before toying with the small nub between her legs.

"God Jake. That feels amazing. " She moaned digging her nails into his back while he began pumping two fingers into her. She could already feel her walls growing tighter around his fingers as he kissed her roughly. Water from the shower spayed lightly over their sweaty bodies as she clinched down. Brittany threw her head back unable to speak as she came.

"Yea, I bet your boyfriend never made you come so quickly." Jake grinned knowing how much Brittany loved dirty talk. "I'm going to make you feel so good that all you'll be able to think about when your with him is my dick."

Brittany slid down the wall kicking off her panties and stepping closer to touch Jake's chest. With her hand wrapped around his erection, Brittany started to slowly rub him until he couldn't get any harder.

"I need you to give it to me right." She begged "God, Sam's only half your size and doesn't even know how to use it. Every time I have sex with him he's so gentle. I get bored half way through. I nearly fell asleep the other night. Give it to me rough baby."

Jake looked down at Brittany's pleading eyes. Sure he was a playboy, but he was a pretty gentle dude. Heck most people referred to him as a puppy, yet he wasn't about to disappoint the hot blonde. Careful not to leave a mark, but hard enough to cause surprise Jake grabbed Brittany and spun her around so she faced the wall with the shower head.

"Hands on the wall!" He ordered sharply, using his hand to bend her over when she didn't move quickly enough. With little warning or preparation Jake slid his thick cock into her without giving her a chance to adjust. "You like that." He grunted as she gasped.

"Don't s-stop" Brittany begged again. He was so much thicker then Sam or the strap-on she use to use with Santana.

Jake quickly found a good pace, which had Brittany's moans echoing around the girls locker-room.

"So-close-" She gasped.

Board of their position Jake swiftly picked her up again and began thrusting her into the wall causing her to fall apart. However Jake was still going strong. He had at least another five minutes left in him, so they kept going without stopping.

"Cum in me." Brittany whimpered as she hit her third orgasm. She was beginning to feel sore, but she wasn't ready to stop. " I want to feel your warm cum in me tonight when I cuddle next to him."

Jake didn't need to be told twice. It took only a few more pumps before he released long ropes of cum which spilled out of her and onto the floor. Both sank down against the wall panting in a sex daze. Brittany curled into Jake's large tone body resting her head on his shoulder ,closing her eyes. Once again she was satisfied.

"You know you don't have to keep doing this." Jake whispered as he put his strong-arm around his shoulder. "Sure Sam's a cool dude and a good friend, but so am I. If you guys weren't together we could do this everyday and not have to even worry about someone finding out."

Jake leaned over and gave Brittany a soft sweet kiss.

"Just something to think about.


End file.
